Defending Him
by Ashitaka99
Summary: Sanosuke stumbles across an attractive red-head who despite his tiny size and the deadly sword on his hip, makes him want to defend him, to fight for him. But will this red-head allow him to do so? What does it mean when all Sano wants to do is protect the tiny man from those who'd use him causing his heart to thump out of his chest? Warning: Yoai! Smut in later chapters! KenXSan
1. Defending Him

**Hey everyone! It's been such a LONG TIME since I've posted a story on that I really got the urge to update and post some of the ones that I've been working on! This is a Kenshin X Sanosuke, from Sanosuke's POV so please excuse any errors on my part, I have never written anything from his POV before so this is a first for me! I have also taken several liberties with the timeline as well as the story that come from Rurouni Kenshin itself. **

**I also do not own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter, as that pleasure belongs to their creator solely and not myself. Also, this is a yaoi story, if you do not like boy on boy action...please do not read or leave flaming comments because you have been warned! {Please review so I can learn and craft my skills better! Thank you}**

* * *

The figure shifted as he watched the small red head work away at the mountain of laundry piled beside him, he sighed. _Why is it that he seemed to always be working away at house work anyways?_ Whatever the reason, the red head seemed to have definitely earned his keep at the dojo, but he couldn't understand why he wasn't ever working at his swordsmanship. He had seen the red head carry his sword at his hip whenever he left the dojo, so he knew he must have some skill to justify carrying it with him. He just couldn't wait for wait to see what skills the tiny man had, if he really was the Battousai that rumours claimed he was. Sighing heavily, he got up and turned his back on the domestic scene.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sitting in the small bar, he lifted yet another sakazuki of sake up to his lips to take another sip. _Ah. This is the way to relax._ Smiling slightly to himself, he set the sakazuki down on the table, and used the back of his hand to swipe his hair away from tumbling into his eyes. Leaning back, he closed his eyes slowly as he reached to take another sip from his sakazuki as he reminisced of the afternoon he spent watching the beautiful red head. How with his kimono sleeves tied up, he could watch as the smaller mans biceps worked as he did the laundry, and how his small hands would grasp and work the fabric. _I wonder what it would be like to have those hands grasp and work me_. Blushing, his eyes flew open and he poured more sake into the sakazuki. _How could I even think that way! There's no way I should be thinking like that! I don't even know the man!_ He slammed the tokkuri of sake down onto the table and downed the entire sakazuki in one go. Standing, he reached down and grabbed the package containing his zanbato before marching out of the bar. Once outside, there was a commotion going on just outside of the restaurant across of the bar he was at and at once curious with the huge crowd of onlookers he joined to find out what was going on.

To his extreme disbelief, it was the tiny red head standing with his sword drawn, facing down a few thugs, shouting some nonsense at them. Flushing, he pushed his way through the crowd closer to the goings on to observe what was going on. Once where he could get a good look, he could tell immediately that the red head was greatly outnumbered as well as looking nervously around himself with large violet eyes. _How did I not notice the color of his eyes before? _Shaking his head, he stepped forward laughing loudly.

"It takes six of you thugs to take down one kid? Makes you all seem very pathetic doesn't it?" He cocked his head to the side and grinned at the thugs who were all staring at him along with those beautiful violet eyes.

"Urm, this one does not need your assistance, no I do not." The tiny red head spoke quietly, shifting his weight to get into a better defensive position.

Laughing, he strode over to the man, "No, you might not feel I need to help you, but I am going to because it's obvious to everyone here that you need the help, so you just need to accept it." Reaching the smaller man he grinned down at him, he added "Besides, you've just made my day that much more interesting, do you really want to take that away from me now?".

Flushing, the small man lowered his eyes to the thugs slowly circling them as they were speaking. "As you will. But this one does not take responsibility for what happens to you, no I do not."

"That is fine. I did not ask you to. I can fight well enough." He reached up and uncovered his zanbato and dropped the cover to the ground. "My friend here is all I need to defend myself." He added grinning to the stunned faces of the thugs who appeared to be beginning to regret entering this fight. Turning to look down at the smaller man, he was shocked to discover that the sword he was carrying was a sakabato! _How does he expect to defend himself with something so useless?_

* * *

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this first chapter of this story! Here is my definitions for you all for the Japanese terms and words that I used for those who are curious:**

**Dojo = a formal training place for any of the Japanese **_**do**_** arts, but is typically thought of as a formal gathering place for students of any Japanese martial arts style.**

**Sakazuki = a flat, saucer like dish for drinking sake**

**Tokkuri = a small, usually ceramic flask for serving sake**

**Sake = refers to any alcohol in Japan, but commonly to rice wine or Nihonshu**

**Zanbato = a huge blade with no edge and can pretty well only be used to smash or crush opponents**

**Sakabato = a sword with its blade reversed, still a deadly weapon**


	2. A Debt Owed

Sorry for the long wait for the second chapter everyone! I had some stuff going on in my personal life that really kind of sucked and I had to deal with that before I could move on with the story. I didn't want it to affect the story at all. I know it is a short chapter, but I hope that you all like it! There is no new terminology in this chapter. Usagi is a character of my making as is his minions. I do not own Kenshin or Sanosuke. Rated M for yaoi moments in later chapters! Fighting in this chapter! Please review and enjoy! :3

~Ashitaka

* * *

"Usagi," one of the smaller thugs stepped towards the biggest one, one presumably the leader and tugged on the bigger mans sleeve. "Usagi, is that what I think it is?"

"Back off you wimp!" The man shouted and shoved him away from him. "It _is_ a sakabato. But he hasn't moved to the offensive or defensive positions yet. I think that he is only bluffing with his tough guy routine. Why would anyone stop to help a worthless wimp like him anyways?" Laughing he crossed his arms but didn't move to draw his own sword.

_Like he is one to talk about tough guy routines!_ Laughing, he stepped forward and moved into an offensive position with his sakabato only to stop when he felt a small tug on the back of his coat. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the smaller man staring up at him with his eyes big.

"What can one do to convince you to not do this?"

Straightening up from the position, he smiled down at the man and reached around to remove the small hand from his coat.

"I do this because I want to, not because I have to. You don't need to worry little one." Turning back to his opponents, he grinned a feral grin and shouted at them, "I will not back down as long as you continue this harassment!"

The large man laughed shortly before rearranging his face back into a snarl.

"Draw your sword gentle man! Show us what skill you have! Or is it just for show? To prove your manhood?"

"This one does not carry a sword to flaunt it as a symbol of power. I have nothing to prove to you or anyone else."

"Then seeing as you refuse to draw it, and your stubborn dog refuses to back down," referring to the tall man in the offense with a slight wave of his hand," then I will show you _my _power! Men, get him! Kill the tall one, take the red-head alive!" He shouted as his minions charged the two of them.

Sano roared as he swung his sakabato sideways and sideswiped the smaller minion who had spoken up earlier, breaking his sword arm and sending him crashing to the ground. In the time he took to get back into his offensive position, the red hair had somehow amazingly drawn his sword and leapt over to the fight as well as had already laid waste to one man and was almost through his second. He shook his head. He didn't know what to think of the smaller man! But he had no time to think of that at the moment, as another of the men came charging him.

By the time he finished with his opponent and looked up, the red-head finished with the other minions and had the point of his sword at the neck of the leader of the group. The large man was whimpering, begging for his life, from the same small man whom he had taunted only moments earlier about his manhood.

Murmured words passed between the two which ended with the red-head nodding his head and lowering his sword. The large man dropped to the ground with his jaw dropping as well. The small man turned back to Sano with a small smile on his face as he replaced his sword in his sheath and walked over to him.

"This one can only thank you for your assistance. You are a great fighter. This one is in your debit. I owe you a debt of gratitude. How can this one return the help you have given?"


End file.
